Ex-Princess Burn
Burn was one of the three rival SandWing sisters fighting for the throne. Her scales were the color of a typical SandWing's, and her eyes were pure obsidian-black, with no white. She was very large, described to be bigger than Morrowseer, according to Sunny. She was only rivaled by her mother, Queen Oasis, who still got along fairly well, and had several visible scars, one of which was particularly nasty and ran down her neck and under her left wing. Near the end of ''The Brightest Night'', ''she has a fresh cut on her snout, with green pus oozing out from an uncared for battle wound and quite a painful looking gash along her wing. In the first series, Burn was allied with the SkyWings and MudWings. Biography Pre-Series Burn was the eldest, strongest, and largest of the three daughters of Queen Oasis. She got along fine with her mother, but Oasis mentioned that if she gave Burn an odd-looking or deformed thing or creature, she would disappear into her room for days studying it. After Queen Oasis was murdered by three scavengers, Burn became embroiled in conflict for the throne of the SandWings with her two younger sisters, Blaze and Blister. She also had three brothers, the only known and living one being Smolder, whom she is shown to abuse, she had killed her other two brothers. Shortly after Queen Oasis's death, Burn took over the palace and drove Blaze and Blister out, or Blister and Blaze escaped before she got to them, "depending on what scroll you read." She is allied with the SkyWings and MudWings, two very powerful fighting tribes, and appeared to be winning the war. The Dragonet Prophecy Burn was the SandWing who murdered Hvitur, one of the guardians of the dragonets, and the SkyWing egg the night before the brightest night, the day in which the dragonets of destiny would hatch. She traveled all the way from her stronghold after Queen Scarlet captured the the dragonets of destiny. She intended to watch Scarlet dispose of the dragonets in her gladiatorial arena and take Sunny back with her for her collection of oddities, but the dragonets escaped when Glory attempted to spray venom on Burn, but Burn shoved Queen Scarlet in her way and shot into the sky. The SandWing sent search parties out after the dragonets, but they managed to evade her. The Hidden Kingdom After the escape of the dragonets, Burn took Queen Scarlet prisoner to "keep her safe", and because she "was in no condition to battle Ruby for the throne". With Scarlet being imprisoned, Ruby became the functioning queen of the SkyWings. Burn considers Ruby to be an unsatisfactory ruler, because she refuses to join any battle on Burn's side until she has "restored order to the Sky Kingdom" and "established the stability of her own throne". Burn is put forward as a possible kidnapper of RainWings, but Glory shoots down that idea, saying that Burn doesn't like pretty things, but rather "horribly weird things". The Dark Secret In the epilogue, Burn is shown in her stronghold, discussing the dragonets of destiny with Smolder. She and Smolder decide to kill all five of the dragonets. She also spoke of Scarlet as her guest, not her prisoner. The Brightest Night Burn was never present at her stronghold while Sunny was being held captive, but appeared when the dragonets of destiny were choosing the SandWing queen. Blister mentioned the gift she gave her, and Burn ordered Smolder to bring it to her. Worried, Sunny told Burn to be careful, and Burn mocked Blister, pulling out the dragonbite viper that was inside the box. Burn took a few steps toward Blister, planning to have it bite her, but a second viper leaped out of the box and bit Burn's ankle, and shortly after, Burn died, leaving her two sisters to fight for the throne. Smolder later said that he never expected to outlive Burn. Personality Burn is described as the largest and most powerful of her siblings - she uses this to her advantage, fighting her way through any obstacles. She is extremely brutal and uses pure force to win her battles, cutting down opponents with sheer size and strength, no matter what the losses are. She also is ruthless and displays no mercy to her enemies and shows no qualms about viciously killing and mounting the head of anyone who opposes her on the walls of her stronghold. In ''The Dragonet Prophecy, it is said that she liked to collect deformed creatures and strange objects that she keeps in a 'weirdling tower'. Sunny was imprisioned in the weirdling tower for a little while before Thorn came to rescue her. Trivia * It is theorized that Burn may have a mental disorder due to the fact that she likes mutilating other dragons * Burn is the second dragon and first SandWing featured in the series. * Burn is the only sister with personal scars. Gallery Scan 1.jpg Blaze,Blister and Burn.png|Burn is on the right Burnblisblaze.jpg|Burn is leftmost Sandwing 001.jpg|A typical SandWing by Joy Ang Burn by blueranyk-d6ghnjv.png two_dragons_drunk_by_flickerphoenix-d6q91t5_colored_by_Matau99.png|Colored by Matau, original by Lucky Burn,Blister,and BlazeDA.png|Burn is on the left. Art by RhynoBullraq SandWings.jpg|Burn is leftmost. DSCF3358.JPG|Burn asking Hvitur DSCF3251.JPG The Tyrant.jpg Burn.jpg|By NikkiMcCloud, based off of a picture by RhynoBullraq Burn.JPG|Art by Clover Stone queen_burn.png|Burn in the mountains. SAM 0518.JPG Burn by Burn.jpg|Queen Burn, bu Burn Burn Painted.png|Burn, by Burn SAM 0681.JPG|Blisturn? Burn 2.png|Simplified Burn Burn (QueenClam).png|Burn by QueenClam Burn~ Wanted Poster.jpg|Found the Dead or Alive poster on google, added the words Dead or Alive and 10,00 gold coins, and put a picture of Burn there. BURNNN.jpg|Burn by YlimE mooP CopyrightesGDH.jpg|Burn by YlimE mooP image (10).gif|Burn talksprite When war has lasted.png ally.png qqquuuueeennns.png wings_of_fire___blaze__blister_and_burn_by_demari30-d6j1fpj.jpeg|Looked on web and found good art. Burn is the biggest one. Photo on 6-7-15 at 3.37 PM.jpeg|By Me. Burn is on the right, the one with all the scars. The dragonet prophecy.jpg|Scene from the dragonet prophecy team_burn.gif Scarredorburn.png Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Ex-Queens Category:MR Characters